


我们不玩推拉

by Seokjinxilight



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokjinxilight/pseuds/Seokjinxilight
Summary: 46前后有意义，下岛初期文学，抽空来这停下车，现背ooc勿怪勿上升。
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 10





	我们不玩推拉

一切顾左右而言他的试探推拉

终究被一句简单的我爱你击垮

“决赛夜印象最深刻的舞台？”

“大鱼”

“跳的比以前更成熟了”

人也是.

（一）

翟潇闻顺着夏之光的大鱼想了很久，也想的很远。

回过神来的时候习惯性在心里小小地嘲笑了一下自己，这大概是他人生中少有的没有风度也不魅力四射的时刻。

拍摄棚外天气不错，顺着少年嘻嘻哈哈的打闹声望去，翟潇闻一眼就看见了夏之光，其实他疑惑了好久，纠结自己为什么总能对他实施精确定位。

一开始他觉得这是同类相近的帅比间简单的相向相遇问题，再后来他发现好像是他对夏之光的同向追击问题... 

想到这，翟潇闻眯了眯眼迎了上去，意外的是，比夏铁刚三个字先招呼世界的是一声软软的“闻闻”，随后是自然的搂腰拉手，夏之光整套动作一气呵成，熟练地像是流水生产线上自动传送到下一个操作台的零件，自觉严谨，贴合的严丝合缝。翟潇闻动了动被牵制住的左手，努力从这密不透风的暧昧中挣扎出一丝理智，下一秒，一双微热干燥的手就顺着他指间的空隙滑了进来，把他五根手指包裹的满满当当。

翟潇闻看着自己身旁那对十指相扣的手，不禁在心里响亮鼓掌，读书时期的某位老师诚不欺我：物理，站在所有学科的顶端！

而由于正主过于澎湃的内心活动，一旁的夏之光眼睁睁看着羞涩的粉红色从男孩有些圆润的耳垂一路蔓延到微卷的褐色发尾， 脸上的笑意也是直达眼角：“走吧我们坐车回去.”

一到关键时刻就笨手笨脚的翟潇文同学一抬头就对上那两颗缀在眼尾的小痣，配在眼前这张过分灿烂的脸上，更显的熠熠生辉。这个人真的很像他的名字，盛夏阳光带来的存在感总是铺天盖地，让人无法招架，以致于分不清楚自己是在得到还是失去。

翟潇闻顺着夏之光坐上了汽车的最后一排，漫无目的地瞥过窗外的风景，心里在默默总结这几个月来自己留心的发现：夏之光真的爱抓自己的手，南都娱乐那次就好过分；选室友的时候害怕尴尬自己留了备选，但翟潇闻三个字在他的小纸片上是堂堂正正的唯一；夏之光平日里喜欢对自己撒娇，练歌练舞都没错过；上次机场他还会紧张地拉着自己.......但他也真的爱肢体接触，从摸摸到抱抱，对象老少不一瓜花不分；也可能是没办法和做了四个月室友的南南继续室友line,所以才退而求其次选了我......

翟潇闻越想越郁闷，也越来越矛盾，有些时候他觉得夏之光喜欢他是件板上钉钉的事，有时候他又觉得自己和其他人在夏之光眼中没什么显著不同。他苦恼地抓了把头发，惋惜自己把恋爱做成了一道辩论题，正反方都是自己，苦不堪言，就差张颜齐来做个四辩总结发言，给这段上岛前就开始的暗恋一锤定音。

和他内心活动同样丰富的是身旁状似小憩的夏之光同学。

他倒是没把恋爱谈成辩论题，他做的是证明题，证明结果完全取决于他自己设下的求证要求，求证的不过是翟潇闻会不会答应做他男朋友。他曾经一度想因为这过于复杂的心理过程而转向掰扯花瓣的怀抱，却总是碍于聪明脑袋瓜儿的自我定位而偃旗息鼓。他悄悄地抬眼观察旁边的男孩，从柔柔软软的发梢，狭长精致的眼尾，再到嘟嘟囔囔的嘴唇，可爱又臭屁的翟潇闻在他心里整个就是一美好代名词，这也是他唯一对自己的卡姿兰大眼睛有意见的时候，镜头前他的视线永远赤裸裸，落点宛如激光笔的末端，稳稳当当地活跃在翟潇闻那张表情多变的小脸上。

因为代言行程的关系，中途夏之光和周震南何洛洛他们一起先行离开。恢复了一个人的小空间后，翟潇闻熟练地摸出手机，确认目前的心理承受能力和自己的脸皮难分伯仲，从搜索记录中点进夏之光和他的cp超话，看着看着翟潇闻觉着要不是自己现在还清醒，他现场就可以表演一个前线粉头在线蹦迪。但当下卑微如他，只配在内心默默叫嚷可配死它了！

悲伤的翟潇闻不知道，刚在分岔路口和他告别的夏之光与他殊途同归，更熟练地从自己的常逛超话中冲进去，带刀持盾，气势汹汹，在线做法： “烈火还差干柴烧...”

坐在旁边的周震南听到夏之光神神经经的唠叨，在某一瞬间就坚定地认为他旁边那个看上去正儿八经的男人，脑子里想的东西可能十只鸡笼都关不住。

（二）

在小分队忙着拍摄广告时，翟潇闻随着剩余队友的步伐，安安稳稳地选房，随手一指就是个条件优越的大房间，浴池泡澡，卧室瑜伽，主观客观上都令人十分满意。唯一让人不爽的就是那张横在两张床间的床头柜，翟潇闻恼怒它写实的过分，自己和夏之光距离兄弟情谊的的质变就隔着个这么说不清道不明的阻碍。他边叹气边估摸着床的大小还顺带坐了几把测试一下弹性，给自己总结为客观环境基本达标，主观能动性有待进一步发挥。

就在他鬼使神差地把浴池特写发给夏之光后，他总觉得眼皮跳的有些快，随意丢在床头的手机突然开始连续震动，节奏卡紧了他突然加速的心跳拍子。

“你想我怎么谢？”

“我都可以”

“听你的”

“早点休息我明晚回来，放弃吧，你的眼睛加上眼袋也没我的大”

翟潇闻端着做语文阅读的架势分析完夏之光给他的回话，品咂出一丝诡异的味道来，这怎么看都像逢场作戏的情场惯犯对清纯稚子的顺手撩拨。

相隔万里的夏之光也和他彼此彼此，他觉着刚刚自己学到的那几句表达深深透露着与他本人亲笔的最后一句话不符的花花气质，他翻出微博的界面，对着刚刚举报为“涉黄信息”的某篇微博推文加了一遍不实信息的二次举报，流程进行到一半，微信对话框就大剌剌的躺在了页面上方——

“等你回来再说”

如此看来，二次举报好像有些过分了。

第二天夏之光回到北京已经是深夜一点了，他原本打算悄悄地摸黑进房间，却在进门时就看见了洗完澡清清爽爽等他回来的室友。

男孩用浅色的鸭舌帽把不听话的头发压的端正，帽檐有些低，正眼望去只看见半张素净的小脸，夏之光根本无暇分心去看站在另一边夹道欢迎的任总和躲在南南衣柜里的某齐。

连夜的奔波让他无力审时度势把握距离，在男孩手靠近的刹那，他顺从本能地握住，甚至借着夜晚独特的安全感，牵扯出内心最真实也脆弱的依恋，粘粘乎乎的把另一只手也缠过去握住男孩细细的手腕。

在翟潇闻眼里此刻夏之光就是个卸下肩上风尘的明媚小孩，他会心口如一地嗔怪自己的宵夜只有泡面吃，会在见到室内泳池时毫无保留地兴奋，会边呆呆钝钝地捞着汤圆边盯着自己吃膨化食品，不知怎的，这种认知让翟潇闻心里陡然生出一股暖意，不管如何，一个人若是愿意在你面前没有盔甲坚硬，只是自由真实的做自己，这样的关系也是弥足珍贵。

翟潇闻乖乖地坐在床上，听着浴室淅淅沥沥的水声，逐渐有些控制不住自己想要深夜发车的冲动，在有些事上他绝对是个充分预习的勤奋孩子，于是他默默地打开百度云，对于这个软件，他真的是爱恨交加，恨的是此种存储方式逐渐让他失去安全感，上一波的学习资料只剩一根本地保存的独苗，爱的是百度云一直孜孜不倦地提醒自己依旧停留在帅气的17岁，至今没能实现18岁的黄色自由。

夏之光松松散散地挂着浴袍趿拉着拖鞋出来的时候，翟潇闻其实正在从暴力美学转向人体结构的学习，他一把叉掉了页面，主动给自己脑子切换运行轨道：“这里的被子还挺薄的，空调开的时候你找件厚的衣服盖在上面吧，别感冒了。”站在床尾的夏铁钢此刻突然福至心灵：“要不把两张床合在一起，这样就可以盖两层被子了。”

！！！

翟潇闻脸上不显，爽快地点头后就看着夏之光熟练地搬床，内心却一直在给他疯狂按赞，天呐，他好会！他看上去是要泡我的样子！

别看翟同学内心狂轰滥炸，喜悦的火苗刺啦刺啦，身体还是稳稳地落在自己床的界限内，在身旁陷下去的同时，带着水汽的小奶音在他耳边响起：“闻闻你过来点，被子不够了。”

翟潇闻：我还能说些什么呢？

十分钟后，夏之光悄悄地起身确认身旁男孩已经进入睡眠状态，便轻轻地用上手环住他的腰，整个人都向前挪动直到鼻尖抵住痒痒的发梢，黑夜里有句他轻声呢喃的晚安。

有些事情你总是看到了开头，却猜不到结局。

翟潇闻能这么早用手掀开自己的眼皮无关其他，纯粹他觉得自己上半身有些缺氧，下半身有些僵硬，他疑惑了，难道奔三的帅批连两床被子的重量都无法招架？？？准备动手察看的时候才发现自己睡的是个被禁锢的姿势，夏之光的手牢牢地缠在他腰上，一条腿光溜溜地架在盖住自己的被子上，两个人睡出了一个“才”字，而翟潇闻不过被动充当了那根杆。

确认是外界因素的干扰而非自身机能退化后的翟某闻艰难蠕动着把自己退回去，毕竟大清早就做插捎运动的他好像不小心把某个部位卡在了夏之光的手里。

最终这场看似一时兴起实则蓄谋已久的同床共枕以夏之光持续三天的感冒发热告终。在夏之光因为贪图美色把脚架出被子外而生病后，翟潇闻觉得房间里之前勃勃生气的涌动暗流大有萎靡之势，现在夏之光除了训练，回来倒头就睡还把被子裹的严严实实，就露出一颗毛茸茸的脑袋昭示着此人尚且在世的信号。

当夏之光努力努力再努力压缩自己恢复感冒的周期以便早日同床之时，翟潇文每天都在不断调整自我认知的下限，他怀疑是那天睡着后自己潜意识里对背后的男人欲行不轨，夏之光的姿势不是用来谈情说爱的占有，而是你再敢给老子动一下试试的压制。

在翟潇闻大胆假设小心求证的期间他们团迎来了又一次小短片的拍摄，感冒恢复的不错的夏之光在抗争团里多数人赞同黑色怒妹的应援方式时，左手牵制翟潇闻，右手负责何洛洛，一张俊脸还不忘对着周震南。

翟潇闻很想撇撇嘴，他有时候甚至想自暴自弃，要是做不了你心里最独特的那一个，我索性什么都不要。

所以当他感受到夏之光的手向下摸索的趋势时，小幅度地向后缩了缩，他不清楚这个动作落在旁人眼里是什么感觉，但他清楚地感受到当夏之光的手再一次在他腿上逡巡时内心苦涩的喜悦。

很多次翟潇闻都想放弃这种幼稚的游戏，去他的你说我猜，你追我赶，只想贴着他的耳朵，爱意淋漓地说声喜欢。

可夜深人静滋生出的一腔孤勇每每都会被白日里放大的敏感神经所打败，而那个人不会永远懂你的低头不语，欲言又止和言外之意。

（三）

夏之光觉得自己是个矛盾体，别人说他憨批爱怼人，但他自认为是个心思敏感细腻的人，他总能敏锐的捕捉到翟潇闻面对自己时那种小心翼翼的退缩，搞的他现在有些摸不准对方的心思，毕竟刚刚躲开的那一下有太多合乎时宜的解释，可他平日里望过来的眼睛里真的有光，也真的互相拥抱黑暗里陪伴到黎明，也真的郑重承诺从籍籍无名走向前程似锦。

世人只愿看到自己眼中的真相，所以我看到了你爱我，现在，我想听听你说的。

晚上回到房间时，翟潇闻还没从下午夏之光头也不回的极速离开中缓过神来，他假装扒拉着手机，带着三分试探七分玩笑的语气开口：“光光，你有没有看过你的cp？她们分析的看上去和真的一样。”

“嗯，我是挺喜欢你的”

？？？

翟潇闻抬手想去挖耳朵，他怀疑自己的本体可能是个单细胞低等动物，怎么刚才那句话没完全听懂呢！

这等人生大事可马虎不得，手还没捞着自己的耳垂，在半路就被截住束在身后，那双大而深邃的眼瞳就这么望了过来，在有些昏暗的灯光下显的有些魅惑的味道，夏之光将自己挂在翟潇闻的肩膀上，在他耳边恶劣地吹气:“闻闻呢？闻闻喜欢我么？”，翟潇闻也是不知道顶着这样一张颇有攻击性的脸的好看男人，怎么说起话来尾音糯糯的还有几分委屈的味道。

见怀里的男人还没反应过来，夏之光在他肩膀上有些不耐的蹭了蹭。

翟潇闻一把按住在怀里乱动的男人，他张望了一下窗外，嗯，今晚的月亮也没很圆，看样子狐狸精没有条件能拜月成仙，靠在自己身上的是人类夏之光，但他总有一种自己是被蛊惑的貌美书生的错觉，他努力作出很平静很无奈的样子:“我...也喜欢你。”

“啊！！！那你怎么不早说，害我憋了好久！”

“我不知道你喜不喜欢我啊...”翟潇闻是觉得以夏之光的个性喜欢和不喜欢就像男孩脸上青春期的痘痘，南北分明，无从隐藏，也不必遮掩，而他连一句玩笑性质的表白都从未得到，何必自讨没趣，自找尴尬。

夏之光听到这一串发言，原地怔愣了一会，复而埋进翟潇闻的后颈傻傻地笑：“我进营前就喜欢你了，但我要是冒冒失失地和你表白，这两年我们多尴尬，你看到我都要有负担了，我说过我想做个开心的艺人，我希望你也是...”

翟潇闻就这样躺在夏之光的身下听着他不紧不慢地说着自己的心路历程，时不时再做些补充，最后两个人都自我深刻剖析的见了老底，他凑上去听着夏之光的心跳声：“光光，我现在特别敢，有她们也有你。”

我的少年从来坦荡

只是成长教会了他

不再毕露锋芒

（四）

我想在你身上的每一处落笔成画

以证我对你热烈一如往昔的牵挂

翟潇闻发誓今晚是他这么多年来最怂的一个晚上，他先是偷偷摸摸地收了快递，迅速把买家信息撕成碎片，才安心地藏着那些工具上楼。在卫生间清洗到一半的时候，他一度想撒泼打滚放手不干，爱谁上谁上的那种，但是前不久和何洛洛下午茶时对方笑的神秘又羞涩的样子激发了他无尽的潜能，尽管磕磕绊绊他最后还是把自己收拾好了，翻了一件薄款的白色睡袍罩上等夏之光吃完夜宵。

楼下的夏之光从来没觉得的汤圆这么难消化，谁知道他现在归心似箭，上次互剖心意的那一晚，亲到情动时，想起来当代好青年都没准备好工具，不得已半路歇火，好不容易碰上了个明日没有大强度排练的日子，夏之光只想着价值千金的春宵一刻。

但他也没想到两个人能开始的如此自然，在他洗完澡撑在自己的床上例行刷手机时，艺人对镜头的直觉提醒他有人在偷拍，结果就看见了一脸羞涩的小企鹅在偷录他玩手机，夏之光从他那拐来一部分原件，随手发了个微博故事，就开始愚公移山，两分钟过去，标准双人间变成了大床房，翟潇闻莫名：“发微博故事干嘛？”

“给粉丝和我们留个纪念，毕竟是最后一次以这样的格局了”

！现在跑还来得及么，这是翟潇闻躺上床前的内心弹幕。

翟潇闻看着自己的浴袍带子被扯开的时候还有些难以置信，按照自己的学习资料来看难道不是从上到下的照顾然后难舍难分之际逐渐酱酱酿酿...夏之光怎么不按套路来？难不成两个人拿了两套方法论？他后知后觉觉得自己还算端庄，起码还是穿了一条黑色内裤的，不至于显得过于浪荡。

下一秒他脑子里就炸成了烟花，夏之光趴在他的胯间，舌头精准打击在翟小闻处，少年隔着黑色棉质内裤试探性地吮吸着那块鼓起，被如此直奔主题的憨批方式吓傻了的小企鹅只能堪堪抓住夏之光的小手臂，少年吮吸的格外认真，几乎把那块凸起的布料吮的变了颜色，嘴部动作的同时还抬眸去看上方的小脑袋，皱成一团的小脸上眼睛已经悲愤地合上了，只剩张小嘴还在无意识的吐息，少年没有停手，只是不紧不慢的拉下一半的内裤，把边缘反折向下，刚好露出完整的顶端，张着嘴就去招呼那已经有些湿润的龟头，在顺利含入的的那瞬间，夏之光明显感觉到手上的力道加重了好多，之前微不可闻的喘息声放大在头顶，周遭的空气逐渐变得粘稠起来。

就在翟潇闻紧张的混混沉沉的时候，突然感觉屁股一凉，得，现在是彻底的衣不蔽体，整个人光溜溜的躺在夏之光身下，他下意识地想去遮住自己的性器，却被少年拍开了手，少年顽劣地旁观着他的不安，指了指他已经完全暴露在空气中，立的颤颤巍巍的性器：“宝贝，它都跟我打招呼了”。

夏之光说完就继续埋头耕作，从底端的两个球形开始，顺着性器的脉络舔吮而上，上下来回几遍熟练后，更是啧啧作响，一双手也没闲着，没放过那对可爱小巧的浅粉色乳头，翟潇闻觉得现在的自己从头到脚都处于一种今夕何夕的混沌中，逐渐压制不住那涌上嘴边的喘息，他感受到少年温热的指腹顺着那圈小小的乳晕来回揉捏，身下的快感也是一阵高过一阵。夏之光看着身型纤细的男孩，随着自己的动作一下一下瑟缩着身体，干净漂亮的性器也随着主人的情动而来回晃动，强压下心中提枪就上的冲动，夏之光把他的双腿折到翟潇闻胸前，示意他自己抱住，翟潇闻却好像已经被情欲折磨的没脸没皮，也不管自己的腿是怎样微悬在空中，只想张着手去抓夏之光，夏之光看的好笑，只好哄着他：“闻闻自己抱一会儿好不好”。

男孩勉强地抱着自己的长腿，门户大开的姿势把自己的小孔直直送到夏之光眼前，那个隐藏在柔软臀肉中央的小孔因为突然的暴露还有些紧张，不断收缩着，而先前扩张用的润滑也顺着这动作不紧不慢地拥在洞口，夏之光努力回想着看过的开拓姿势，卷着舌头去试探那一张一合的小孔边缘，当有些粗砺的舌苔接触到小穴的那一刹那，翟潇闻没忍住，一个闷哼出声，他被激的眼泪都流了出来，未顺着脸颊落下的泪珠就这样无助地挂在眼尾，本就洇着水汽的眼眸里更是春色四溢。

夏之光开拓到一半，怕他的宝贝难受，又返回去小心的收着牙齿吞咽性器，一路向上直到含着左边的小乳头，无须后天学习，单是凭着本能的推挤拉扯，翟潇闻没有想到这竟然是他的敏感点，甜甜腻腻的呻吟直接就脱口而出，他现在觉得委屈死了，夏之光都不亲亲他，就想着上他，虽然自己被弄的挺舒服，但是没有亲亲还是好生气喔。

身上的少年好像心有灵犀一般，俯身欲吻，翟潇闻悄咪咪地把小舌头都准备好了，等了一分钟还没等到，恼怒的睁眼去找，结果发现他的少年正探究地盯着他看，整个人要下不下的，吊儿郎当，情欲当头管什么脸面，小企鹅哼哼唧唧地撒起了娇，双手用力把身上的人向自己拉，淡粉色的嘴唇不满的撅起，整个一求吻的姿态。夏之光伏下身，专注的研磨他小哥哥的嘴唇，直嘬的那双嘴唇泛着水光，才去挑逗那条灵活的小舌，他缠着身下人的舌头不放，先是尝试性地用舌尖去触碰舌尖，紧接着毫不客气地将它纳入自己的口腔。

翟潇闻一时有些经受不住这样肆意的吻法，被自身的情欲推动着，双手禁不住地去抚摸身上的少年，修长温润的指间带着动情的湿意一点点划过少年的腰腹，双脚也情不自禁地环上少年精瘦的腰，右脚还无意识地把眼前人下压的更近，现在的他活脱脱一个抱树而栖的考拉，脑子和身上都是噼里啪啦的火花带闪电，他甚至不知道自己这样子对夏之光来说活脱脱就两字：勾引。翟潇闻哪管什么主动不主动，他只知道现在很不公平，自己衣不蔽体，夏之光穿的整整齐齐，于是他趁着夏之光双手撑在自己两侧的空隙，大着胆子把手游移到少年的衣摆，软软地抓着两边就想往上掀，奈何丝绸布料太过顺滑，尝试了三次都以失败告终，急火攻心的小企鹅已经分不清东南西北，毛毛躁躁地就去脱夏之光的裤子，手顺势往里一伸就碰到一处坚硬，翟潇闻事后只想把这个瞬间的自己挖坑埋了，因为他竟然觉得和揉搓面团一样有趣，他上手了，还爽快地揉搓了好几下......

“翟潇闻！”

眼神早已迷离的小企鹅对夏之光的警告充耳不闻，他整个人都泛着让人怜惜的媚意，脸颊因为高强度的情绪波动，嫩白中透着粉红，挺拔的鼻尖因为主人的极度不平衡而可爱的皱着，纤长分明的睫毛覆在薄薄的眼皮上随着身体的动作而微颤，整个人透着一种看似小心翼翼实则胆大包天的欠操气质，夏之光继续亲他小宝贝的时候一个没留神，就让他宝贝的手得了空从衣服下摆钻进去，一路摸到胸前，作恶的手并不就此罢休，甚至尝试着从他睡裤边缘摸进去，修长白皙的双腿也不闲着，挂在他的腰上闲不住的磨蹭，被亲的狠了，身下的人才带着哭腔卸下了挂不住的腿，把它搁在夏之光的腿上，手却还偷偷扶着他的腰，夏之光从来没想到小苦瓜到了床上就是个缠缠绵绵的小甜瓜，黏人的让人只想抱抱亲亲却又止不住想欺负。

当夏之光给自己上好保险后，发现小哥哥躺的很标准，还给自己脖子下面搁了一个松软的大枕头，夏之光扶着自己的大棒进去的时候翟潇闻是十分想一个屁把它弹出去的，好他妈的大！翟潇闻觉得就算是能屈能伸的大丈夫，被塞进这么一个滚烫的粗大玩意儿，第二天保准屁股蛋得裂成两半走路。他摆出一副视死如归的模样，手紧紧扣着夏之光的小臂，颤抖的声线都染上了哭腔：“夏之光，你看看我多爱你，痛死我了...”夏之光保持着挤一挤停一停的节奏，还顺便俯下身来和他的小苦瓜交换一个又长又深的吻，到最后全根莫入的时候，翟潇闻觉得自己一定是一把鼻涕一把泪的狼狈模样，事实上他只是打了几个哭嗝，到后来的时候夏之光动一下他就“嗯”一声，带着点隐忍的撒娇，真正开始活塞运动的时候，夏之光觉得他宝贝估摸着在搞开嗓练习，没有矜持压抑，放肆随意成一朵喇叭花。眼见着翟潇闻适应了自己的尺寸，夏之光也不再只是端正的跪着操作，捞起一双长腿架在自己的肩头，直接把腿撑在了翟潇闻的腰侧，向前冲撞的时候顺便占了一把那张充血小嘴的便宜，翟潇闻现在体会到那种隐秘而伟大的快感了，肚子里涨涨的，但和夏之光的连接处却张扬着直上脊柱的舒爽，他被冲撞的失去了理智，什么爸爸哥哥一通乱叫希望眼前的少年慢一点，理所当然，他被没收了枕头，夏之光捞着他的腰直接转了90度，没了床头的安全感，翟潇闻觉得自己要被顶下床了，夏之光看着那乱糟糟的发顶，凑上去印了一个吻，末了还发出“啵”的一声，他随意的揉了揉男友蓬松的头发，嘴里却没个正经：“哥哥来了，宝贝准备好没？”

翟潇闻还没反应过来，一阵天旋地转，自己变成了跪趴的姿势，少年把他的腰压了下去，俯身从他的肩头一路吻咬下去，一声招呼没打就开始了高频率的永动机工作模式，整个屋子里是不带粘连的清脆“啪啪”声，速度之快，力度之大，攻势之猛，翟潇闻觉得自己马上可以坐地升仙法力无边，他面子里子都不要了，被体内陌生而来势汹汹的快感逼出了尖叫：“啊！夏之光，你...啊！嗯嗯慢.....点！我要死了，留得青山在....啊！”

夏之光看他还有力气说话，摆明了没有做到百分百的投入，他把翟潇闻拉了起来，身下动作不停，一手撸动着他的性器，一手揉捏着胸前的乳头，翟潇闻整个人被强固在夏之光的怀里，下不得也上不得，只能被迫直面那滚烫的情欲，他放纵自己沉浸在这场性事中，努力配合着夏之光的节奏，你退我进，你来我往，最后高潮的时候他已经累的瘫在夏之光怀里了，夏之光抱着他做了一轮最后的冲刺，最终心满意足的搂着他休战。

两个人清洗完已经接近凌晨三点，夏之光霸气地在被子下搂着他疲惫的小哥哥，撒着娇问人家舒服吗喜欢吗？回答他的是翟潇闻气若游丝的气声：“你该担心你还能见着明天帅气的翟潇闻么。”

这不就是说明自己很厉害？听到这年下小狼狗满足的合眼入睡。

这个夏天

你在我身边

就像秋千回到原点

无须再做改变

第二天当一楼的周震南问起谁在半夜折腾洗澡搞的他上厕所的时候以为出现了回音，某两位目面不改色心不跳的装傻。


End file.
